Goodbye
by deuxailess
Summary: Hanya terdapat dua pilihan, melepaskan atau mempertahankan. Jadi manakah yang akan mereka pilih? BTS. Park Jimin. Min Yoongi. Minga/Minyoon. Oneshot. BxB. RnR.


Goodbye

.

.

.

a BTS fanfiction

 _by_

Romana

.

.

.

 ** _Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu milik Jonghyun yang berjudul So Goodbye._**

.

.

.

.

.

\- o0o -

 _When I saw you for the first time,_

 _It felt like everything stoped_

 _And I only saw you_

\- o0o -

Seorang pemuda berparas tampan terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjab beberapa saat guna membiasakan silauan matahari yang menerobos melalui sela-sela tirai _kamar_ yang di tempatinya, kemudian memandang silauan matahari yang nampak bersinar terang seperti seorang pemuda manis dengan senyum indahnya yang mampu membuat dirinya jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda manis itu.

Masih jelas di benaknya ketika bertemu pertama kali dengan pemuda manis itu, sebuah kebetulan atau bahkan sebuah takdir yang memang telah ditulis dan digariskan oleh _Sang Pencipta_ agar dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu.

 _Niat awalnya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar sungai Han untuk menyegarkan dan menghilangkan barang sebentar pikirannya dari beban yang sedang ditanggung di kedua pundaknya, namun atensinya teralihkan pada pemuda manis dengan anjing berwarna cokelat yang menemaninya._

 _Di depan sana terlihat sosok pemuda berkulit putih bersih tanpa cacat sedikitpun yang sedang bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya mungkin? Anjing kecil berwarna cokelat yang bukan menjadi fokus atensinya, namun senyuman indah dan suara tawa manis milik pemuda itu yang terulas dari bibir tipisnya ketika pemuda manis itu bermain dengan anjingnya._

 _Bahkan langit sore yang berwarna orange kalah indah dengan senyuman milik pemuda manis itu. Ah, bukan. Senyuman milik pemuda itu memang lebih indah dari langit sore yang ditampikan oleh Sang Pencipta. Bahkan dirinya tidak mampu mengalihkan atensinya dari pemuda manis itu._

 _Karena terlalu hanyut dengan pemandangan indah di depannya, pemuda tampan yang sejak tadi memandangi pemuda manis tidak memperdulikan getar ponsel yang terus meronta untuk dijamah oleh tangan kekarnya._

 _Terus memandangi pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya sampai kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda tampan yang semakin terpesona dengan keindahan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda manis, bola mata indahnya yang menjeratnya hingga ke dalam pusaran keindahan yang dimilikinya. Dan pemuda manis yang juga telah terpesona dengan mata tegas dan tajam namun tersirat kelembutan yang tersembunyi dengan apik di dalamnya._

 _Walaupun melihat dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, namun tidak membuat kedua pemuda itu tidak terjerat ke dalam pesona yang dimiliki masing-masing. Justru hal tersebut merupakan langkah awal untuk semakin terjerat ke dalam pesona dan keindahan yang dimiliki._

 _Saat kedua mata itu saling bertemu, waktu seperti berhenti. Seperti dunia hanya milik kedua insan yang saling jatuh ke dalam pesona yang melekat pada diri masing-masing. Hanya melihat sosok yang berada di depannya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sedang berlalu-lalang._

Tersenyum lembut ketika kenangan indah bersama orang terkasihnya melintas dalam benaknya. Merindukan setiap detik dalam hidupnya hingga nyaris gila. Merindukan senyum indahnya, merindukan suara tawanya, merindukan rengekan manjanya, merindukan ekstensi orang terkasih dalam hidupnya, dan merindukan semua yang ada dan dimiliki oleh orang terkasihnya.

"Jimin?" Panggil seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Hyung?" Jawabnya.

"Kau baik?" Tanya pemuda yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku baik Hyung."

"Jangan berbohong Jim, ada masalah?"

"Tidak Hyung. Aku baik, tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Jimin dengan senyum menenangkan guna menghilangkan rasa khawatir sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Kau merindukan _nya_?"

Mendengar kata yang terlontar dari kakak lelakinya membuat Jimin terdiam. Ingin berucap dengan lantang jika dirinya sangat merindukan sosok terkasihnya, namun hanya tertahan dalam hatinya. Tidak mampu untuk terucap dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Keterdiaman dari adik lelakinya merupakan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaanya. Dirinya sangat mengetahui jika adik lelakinya merindukan seseorang di luar sana. Bahkan sangat merindukannya.

"Aku tahu Jimin. Istirahatlah, jika membutuhkan sesuatu panggil hyung _ne_?"

"Ya Seokjin Hyung. Aku mengerti."

Seokjin membenarkan selimut yang digunakan oleh adik lelakinya, setelah dirasa cukup Seokjin berjalan ke keluar kamar, menutup pintunya dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur adik lelakinya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Jimin, Seokjin duduk di jejeran bangku yang tersedia di depan kamar milik adik lelakinya. Menghalau tetesan air yang memberontak keluar dari kedua matanya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Kristal bening itu tetap mengalir dengan dengan deras dari kedua matanya, lalu menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya agar tidak keluar suara isakan tangis.

Namun tetap saja suara isak tangisnya keluar dari kedua belah bibir milik Seokjin, bahkan Jimin yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap _pun_ dapat mendengar suara isak tangis milik kakak lelakinya yang membuat Jimin semakin terhantam rasa bersalah yang semakin besar.

Membuat Jimin diam-diam ikut menangis tanpa suara.

 _Bukankah tangisan yang paling memilukan adalah tangis tanpa suara?_

 _Seolah ingin menyembunyikan semua lukanya dari dunia._

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi Hyung?" Panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Pemuda manis yang sejak tadi duduk di taman kecil belakang rumahnya tersentak akibat panggilan itu.

Min Yoongi. Pemuda manis dengan sejuta pesona yang melekat pada dirinya dan senyuman indah yang dapat membuat siapa saja jatuh bertekuk lutut dengan pesonanya. Ketika dirinya tersenyum, kedua matanya akan membuat lekungan indah seperti bulan sabit dan _gummy smile_ yang dimilikinya akan membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum hanya dengan melihat _gummy smile_ miliknya.

Min Yoongi sejak tadi duduk melamun memikirkan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Seseorang yang membuat Yoongi jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa cahaya seolah ingin menjeratnya hingga ke dalam lubang pesona. Membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta hingga rasanya ingin mati seperti budak cinta jika berpisah dengannya.

"Yoongi Hyung sedang apa? Dari tadi _Kookie_ panggil tapi Hyung tidak menjawab." Tanya seseorang yang tadi memanggil Yoongi.

"Hyung tidak sedang melakukan apapun _Kookie_ , hanya sedang memandang langit." Jawabnya.

"Hyung merindukan Jiminie Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

Sebuah senyum kecil terbit pada bibir Yoongi mendenggar perkataan dari adik _kecil_ nya, "Sangat. Hyung sangat merindukannya."

"Kenapa Hyung tidak mengajak Jiminie Hyung bertemu saja kalau Hyung merindukannya?"

"Karena—

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Begitu sulit untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, seolah terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya agar suaranya tidak keluar.

Jungkook pun hanya diam, namun menanti sang kakak lelaki untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ka-karena Jimin tidak ingin bertemu dengan Hyung lagi _Kookie_." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Lantas Jungkook membawa tubuh mungil milik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan perlahan bertujuan untuk menenangkan kakak lelakinya.

Tubuh mungil yang sangat rapuh, bahkan Jungkook takut jika memeluk Yoongi terlalu erat dapat menghancurkan nya karena saking rapuhnya seorang Yoongi. Dan terdapat pemuda yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghancurkan Yoongi dari dalam secara perlahan hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Bukankah Yoongi seperi malaikat?

Telah dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping namun masih tetap mencintai sosok yang telah menghancurkannya?

Yoongi hanya jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pusaran pesona yang dimiliki Jimin.

 _Ahh, tidak._

Yoongi hanya terlalu mencintai sosok pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Ketika Yoongi dihancurkan ketika melihat sosok terkasihnya bersama seorang perempuan di sebuah cafe dekat tempatnya bekerja yang sesekali melemparkan tawa bahagia bagi keduanya. Yoongi masih mencintai sosok pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Ketika Yoongi dihancurkan ketika melihat sosok terkasihnya bersama seorang perempuan di lorong yang bercahaya remang-remang dengan bibir yang saling melumat, semua kancing kemeja yang dipakai oleh perempuan itu sudah terlepas semuanya memperlihatkan bercak kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam satu hari, bahkan kedua tangan kekar milik sosok terkasihnya yang tidak bisa diam, menyentuh apapun yang dapat dijamah oleh tangan kekarnya. Yoongi masih mencintai sosok pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Puncaknya adalah ketika hatinya dihancurkan hingga tak berbentuk ketika melihat sosok terkasihnya di tempat tinggal sosok terkasihnya tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel pada tubuh kekarnya bersama seorang perempuan cantik yang terlentang pasrah di bawah kuasanya. Yoongi masih mencintai sosok pemuda bernama Park Jimin.

Yoongi hanya dapat berdiri seperti orang bodoh saat melihat semua hal yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Berdiri diam tanpa berani mendekat untuk menghentikan perbuatan mereka, seolah jika Yoongi mendekat akan mengganggu perbuatan yang sedang mereka lalukan.

Ketika Yoongi melihat itu semua, sosok Park Jimin akan memohon ampun padanya, berjanji tidak akan menggulangi perbuatannya. Namun kenyataannya adalah sosok Park Jimin akan terus mengulangi itu semua.

 _Dengan wanita yang berbeda._

Yoongi telah menyerahkan semua yang dimilikinya pada lelakinya. Cintanya, raganya, jiwanya, tubuhnya, semuanya telah Yoongi berikan pada Jimin. Namun sepertinya itu tidaklah cukup bagi Jimin hingga membuat Jimin mencari yang kurang pada diri Yoongi di luar sana.

Sudah berapa kali Yoongi melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat orang terkasihnya bersama dengan wanita lain? Bahkan dengan wanita yang selalu berbeda.

Mungkin jari tangan dan kakinya tidak akan cukup jika Yoongi menghitungnya menggunakan jari tangan dan kakinya.

Jujur saja dari hati yang paling dalam di lubuk hatinya, Yoongi ingin berteriak marah pada lelakinya. Namun Yoongi terlalu takut jika menampakkan rasa sakit, marah, dan kecewanya akan membuat Jimin pergi dari hidupnya.

Sampai detik ini _pun_ Yoongi masih mencintai sosok Park Jimin.

" _Kookie_ disini Hyung. Yoongi Hyung tidak sendirian—, Ucap Jungkook.

Yoongi hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab, tapi Yoongi mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada baju yang dipakai oleh adik lelakinya.

Jangan pernah lagi berfikir jika Hyung sendirian di dunia ini, karena Kookie selalu bersama Hyunng apapun keadaan yang menimpa Hyung." Lanjut Jungkook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kakak lelakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk termenung di taman yang tersedia di _tempat_ nya berada saat ini, memandang langit malam yang menampilkan jutaan bintang. Jutaan bintang yang bersinar dengan indah, jutaan bintang yang memperindah gelapnya langit malam, jutaan bintang yang saling berlomba menampilkan keindahan yang dimilikinya.

Memandang indahnya malam dan membayangkan wajah ayu _nan_ rupawan milik seseorang. Membayangkan jika sosok dengan wajah ayu tersebut berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman manis dan indah yang dimilikinya. Berdiri di depannya lalu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju arahnya, duduk di sampingnya, dan menyenderkan kepala cantiknya pada bahu kekarnya.

Rasanya ingin sekali jika hal yang dipikirnya menjadi nyata, namun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena dirinya telah menyakiti dan menghancurkan sosok itu.

Menghancurkannya hingga tak berbentuk.

Menghancurkannya hingga seperti serpihan debu yang akan menghilang ketika tertiup angin.

Menghancurkannya hingga nyaris _mati_.

Namun Jimin masih merindukannya.

Masih tergambar jelas di dalam kenangannya ketika dirinya meminta sosok itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

Membawa sesuatu berkilauan yang indan dan tersimpan apik di dalam sebuah kotak, namun keindahan yang dimiliki benda berkilauan itu tidak lebih indah dari pesona yang dimiliki oleh pemuda mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Menerima permintaannya dengan pipi yang merona dan menganggukan pelan kepalanya dengan senyum malu-malu yang terbit dari bibir tipisnya. Kemudian memasangkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya pada leher mulus tanpa cacat milik pemuda mungil itu.

Saat itu, Jimin tidak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya. Hingga dirinya menarik sosok pemuda mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh itu sambil berputar-putar karena terlalu bahagia.

Sebenarnya cukup lama Jimin meyakinkan pemuda mungil itu untuk menjadi miliknya, namun usaha yang dikeluarkannya membuahkan hasil ketika pemuda mungil itu menjadi miliknya.

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dalam hidupnya saat pemuda mungil itu menerima uluran tangannya dan bersedia menjadi milikya.

 _Jimin duduk diam dengan persaan was-was yang hinggap di hatinya. Dirinya sedang menunggu sang pujaan hati. Jimin berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang telah membuatnya telak jatuh cinta pada semua keindahan dan pesona yang dimilikinya._

 _Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jimin merasakan perasaan yang meletup-letup di dadanya, seperti sekelompok kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Jimin berharap jika pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh sosok yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta._

 _Menggenggap erat kotak yang dibawanya sambil berucap nama sosok yang membuatnya merasakan debaran jantung yang meningkat secara tajam._

 _Merapalkan nama sosok itu seperti sebuah mantra, serasa jika dirinya mengucapkan namanya dapat membuat Jimin semakin jatuh kedalam semua keindahan dan pesona yang dimiliki oleh sosok itu._

 _Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi._

 _Sosok yang telah telak membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sosok yang telah membuat Jimin meraskan meningkatnya debaran jantungnya. Sosok dengan sejuta keindahan dan pesona yang membuat Jimin jatuh bertekuk lutut._

 _Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sosok yang ditunggu oleh Jimin menampakan tubuh mungilnya. Berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit berlari kecil seolah takut jika dirinya menunggu terlalu lama._

 _Jangankan menunggu beberapa jam, Jimin bahkan dengan senang hati akan menunggu selama hidupnya untuk seorang Min Yoongi._

" _Jimin?" Panggilnya dengan suara lembut saat telah sampai di hadapannya._

 _Jimin kembali jatuh terpesona saat melihat Yoongi. Karena bagi Jimin, memandang Yoongi secara langsung dari dekat seperti ini semakin memancarkan keindahan yang dimiliki oleh Yoongi._

" _Jimin?" Panggil Yoongi lagi karena sejak tadi Jimin hanya diam._

" _Ahh… Ya?" Jawab Jimin terbata._

" _Kenapa meminta bertemu?"_

" _Ah, itu… itu…"_

 _Jimin bingung memilah kata yang cocok untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Jimin merasa gugup setengah mati._

 _Menutup mata beberapa saat guna mengumpulkan keberaniaannya. Setelah keberaniannya terkumpul, Jimin membuka matanya, menatap tepat ke dalam bola mata Yoongi dan berucap, "Will you be mine?"_

 _Yoongi terpaku saat Jimin mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya. Sebenarnya Yoongi juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Jimin, namun dirinya menyembunyikannya. Takut jika menampakan perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Jimin akan membuat Jimin risih dan menjauh._

 _Tapi saat ini, Jimin mengutarakan perasaan yang dimiliki untuknya, sehingga ketakutan yang selama ini dirasa oleh Yoongi musnah begitu saja._

 _Dengan kedua pipi yang merona, Yoongi malu-malu menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban jika dirinya mau menjadi milik seorang Park Jimin._

 _Jimin bahagia bukan main ketika melihat Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya. Dipeluknya tubuh munggil Yoongi kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu sambil berputar-putar guna mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya._

 _Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jimin hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di pundak sang terkasih dan memeluk erat leher sang terkasih, namun dengan tawa indah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya._

 _Setelah berputar-putar beberapa saat Jimin menurunkan tubuh mungil Yoongi, lalu mengeluarkan kotak yang sejak tadi berada di saku mantelnya. Mengeluarkan benda yang terdapat di kotak itu kemudian memakaikannya pada leher putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Yoongi._

 _Dan Jimin memandang puas ketika kalung yang dibelinya terpasang apik di leher sang terkasih, lalu mengecup kening Yoongi dengan penuh perasaan. Menyalurkan betapa Jimin sangat menyayangi Yoongi._

 _Yoongi pun menutup kedua matanya, meresapi perasaan Jimin yang disalurkan melalui ciuman di keningnya. Yang membuat Yoongi terharu dengan perlakukan manis Jimin untuknya, dan membuat Yoongi semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona yang dimiliki seorang Park Jimin._

 _Sepasang pemuda yang baru saja bersatu karena cinta._

 _Sepasang pemuda yang baru saja saling memiliki._

 _Namun,_

 _Mereka tidak tahu takdir apa yang telah ditulis dan digariskan dengan sempurna oleh Sang Pencipta untuk mereka._

Jimin terlalu hanyut dalam kenangannya bersama sosok terkasihnya, bahkan seseorang duduk di sampingnya _pun_ Jimin tidak menyadarinya. Duduk di samping Jimin dengan tempat duduk yang _berbeda_. Min Yoongi benar-benar membuat seorang Park Jimin hanya melihat ke arahnya.

Seseorang yang duduk di samping Jimin, memandang Jimin dengan pandangan sendu yang tersirat dari kedua matanya. Namun dirinya tidak dapat berbuat banyak, hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada _Sang Pencipta_ , dirinya hanya dapat berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi hasil akhir yang diperoleh hanya Sang Pencipta yang memutuskan.

Sosok yang duduk di samping Jimin tidak berniat untuk menganggu kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Jimin. Dalam benaknya, biarlah Jimin tetap hanyut dalam kenangannya yang terpenting dirinya menemani Jimin disisinya, biarlah Jimin menyadari dengan sendiri jika dirinya berada di samping Jimin.

Pemuda yang duduk di samping Jimin mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Jimin, memandang langit malam yang bertabur ribuan bintang. Memejamkan matanya sambil berucap doa untuk penghuni langit, berhadap jika doanya akan dikabulkan oleh penghuni langit.

Sedangkan Jimin telah tersadar dari kenangan lamanya, menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tapi Jimin yakin jika sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tidak sedang terlelap.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Ya? Kenapa Jim?"

"Kenapa Hyung berada disini?" Tanya Jimin.

"Hyung mencarimu di kamar tapi tidak menemukan keberadaanmu disana. Jadi Hyung langsung kesini karena Hyung yakin jika kau berada disini."

"Maafkan aku hyung." Jawab Jimin penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa Jiminie. Lain kali panggil Hyung terlebih dahulu jika ingin sesuatu, jangan membuat Hyung khawatir saat tidak melihatmu di kamarmu."

" _Ne_ Hyung, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Sosok yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Jimin tidak menjawab ucapan Jimin, dirinya hanya diam.

"Jimin?" panggil sosok yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Jimin setelah keterdiamannya beberapa saat.

"Ya Hyung?"

"Ingin Hyung panggilkan Yoongi? Hyung tahu jika kau sangat merindukannya." Ucapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak Hyung." Jawab Jimin tegas.

"Kenapa? Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Jimine."

"Karena jika Yoongi melihatku, aku akan kembali menyakitinya kembali Hyung." Jawab Jimin lirih.

"Ta-tapi—

"Cukup Seokjin Hyung! Jangan membahas dia di hadapanku lagi!" Jawab Jimin cepat. Bahkan sebelum Seokjin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Seokjin hanya pasrah melihat kekeras kepalaan adik lelakinya. Seokjin tahu betul jika Jimin sangat merindukan Yoongi, namun Jimin membantung benteng yang sangat kokoh seolah tidak ingin seorang _pun_ dapat menghancurkan benteng itu.

"Baiklah Hyung tidak akan memaksa lagi. Tapi jika kau benar-benar menginginkan ekstensi Yoongi, maka dengan senang hati Hyung akan mengabulkannya."

Jimin diam tanpa mau menjawab. Namun di dalam hatinya, Jimin berteriak dengan lantang jika dirinya sangat menginginkan keberadaan Yoongi di sampingnya.

"Besok jadwalmu bertemu dengan Namjoonie, jangan membuat alasan lagi untuk tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku malas Hyung. Lain kali saja." Jawab Jimin asal-asalan.

"Tidak ada lain kali. Kalau besok kau berbuat _ulah_ lagi aku akan—

Seokjin menjeda sejenak ucapannya. "Akan apa?" Balas Jimin.

akan memanggil Yoongi kesini." Lanjutnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Karena Seokjin tahu Jimin tidak akan berani membalas ucapannya. Dan Jimin hanya mampu mencebikan bibirnya tanda merajuk tanpa berani membalas ucapan Seokjin.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Jimin. Jangan menghindar lagi _arra_?"

" _Ne_ Hyung. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke kamarmu. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Hmm."

Seokjin dan Jimin kembali ke _kamar_ yang ditempati oleh Jimin dengan Seokjin yang berjalan dengan perlahan di _belakang_ Jimin, dan Jimin yang berada di _depan_ kakak lelakinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur memandang langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Membayangkan senyum manis milik seorang Min Yoongi, sampai bayangan itu hilang ketika rasa yang tidak dapat dibendungnya dan menghamtamnya dengan telak.

Hingga indra penghilatnya berubah menjadi gelap tanpa adanya setitik _pun_ cahaya yang menerangi.

Seokjin yang masih berada di samping Jimin menjerit histeris ketika melihat adik lelakinya meneteskan cairan berwarna merah pekat dari hidungnya.

Menepuk kedua pipi Jimin guna untuk membangunkan sang adik lelaki. Terus menepuk kedua pipi Jimin sambil memanggil nama adik lelakinya. Memanggil dengan suara tangis yang membuat orang-orang berbaju serba putih datang menghampiri _kamar_ adik lelakinya.

Suara tangis yang semakin keras ketika bunyi ribut terdengar dari alat yang terletak di samping tempat tidur milik adik lelakinya.

Tak lama setelah itu datang pula seorang pemuda berbaju serba putih. Menghampiri Seokjin lalu berucap untuk menenangkan Seokjin yang sedang kacau, "Tenang Seokjinie, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bawa Jimin hiks… _kembali_ Namjoonie hiks… Aku mohon hiks… bawa Jimin kembali hiks…" Ucapnya memohon disertai tangis yang semakin terdengar memilukan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. _Arra_?"

Seokjin menjawab dengan anggukan lemah dengan tangis yang masih keluar. Lalu pemuda berbaju putih yang dipanggil _Namjoonie_ itu berjalan tergesa ke arah Jimin yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang yang berbaju putih pula

.

.

.

.

.

\- o0o -

 _Just like I did every day,_

 _I earse the painful wounds_

 _and sad memories_

\- o0o -

Waktu telah terlewati cukup lama, namun Yoongi terlalu malas menghitung waktu yang telah dilewatinya tanpa sosok yang dicintainya segenap jiwa raganya. Walaupun dirinya sering dibuat hancur oleh sosok yang dicintainya namun hal tersebut tidak membuat cinta yang dimilikinya untuk sosok itu hilang begitu saja.

Sebenarnya membutuhkan usaha yang cukup berat saat pertama kali dirinya menjalani waktu tanpa sosok yang dicintainya. Tapi Yoongi berusaha semampunya untuk bangkit dari rasa sakitnya dan melupakan kenangan buruk yang telah dialaminya.

Saat itu, Yoongi bahkan membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang profesional agar dapat bangkit dari kehancurannya. Berungtung Jungkook memergoki dirinya ketika mencoba untuk mengiris pergelangan tangan yang menentukan hidup dan matinya. Maka sejak kejadian itu Jungkook selalu berada di sampingnya dan membawanya kepada seorang profesional yang dapat membantu Yoongi bangkit dari kehancurannya.

Setiap hari Yoongi selalu berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dan kenangan buruk yang telah dilewatinya. Tetapi di sisi lain Yoongi juga menyimpan dengan apik kenangan indah yang telah dilewatinya bersama sosok terkasihnya.

Menyimpannya di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam tanpa ada satupun orang yang dapat menghapus kenangan indah itu.

Tidak ada kata perpisahan yang terucap dari keduanya. Hanya salah satu diantara mereka berjalan menjauh tanpa berucap satu kata apapun. Memblokir semua komunikasi agar salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat menghubungi lagi.

Jimin. Sosok yang berjalan menjauh tanpa beruap satu kata apapun.

Yoongi. Sosok yang ditinggalkan seorang diri tanpa kejelasan yang terucap dari Jimin.

Ketika Jimin berjalan menjauh tanpa berucap satu kata apapun membuat seorang Min Yoongi kalang kabut mencari keberadaannya. Tempat tinggal, tempat bekerja, tempat _favorite_ Jimin, tempat _favorite_ mereka berdua, semua tempat yang diketahui oleh Yoongi telah didatanginya. Bahkan Yoongi telah menyanyai semua teman Jimin, tetapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Namun yang didapatnya adalah Jimin menghilang tanpa jejak. Menghilang _bak_ ditelan bumi.

Yoongi hanya dapat menangis meraung ketika ditinggal pergi oleh sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang duduk di pinggiran sungai Han, tempat pertama kali dirinya dirinya bertemu dengan Jimin, tempat dirinya dibuat jatuh ke dalam pesona Jimin tanpa tahu keluar dari pesona yang dimilikinya.

Ketika Yoongi berada di tempat ini, Yoongi merasa seperti Jimin berada di sampingnya. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan hangat yang dimiliki oleh Jimin, sehingga jika dirinya sedang merindukan sosok Jimin yang sudah tidak dapat dibendungnya maka Yoongi akan datang ke tempat Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin untuk pertama kalinya.

Mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan membayangkan kenangan indah yang telah dilewatinya bersama Jimin. Hingga tersadar jika terdapat seseorang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya lalu menoleh ke arah samping, dan dirinya dibuat sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Bagaimana Yoongi tidak terkejut jika dirinya _dulu_ cukup dekat dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnnya, "Hy-hyung?" Panggilnya terbata.

"Hai Yoongi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap sosok yang duduk di samping Yoongi.

"A-aku baik Hyung. Hyung sendiri bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Yoon. Bila aku menjawab baik, namun nyatanya aku sedang tidak baik."

"Terjadi sesuatu Hyung?"

" _Yeah_ , terjadi sesuatu." Jawabnya dengan senyum sendu namun tidak berniat melanjutkan kata yang ingin dilontarkannya.

Yoongi ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada sosok itu, namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Membuka bibirnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibir itu tertutup kembali. Menelan mentah-mentah bait kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Yoon?" Panggil sosok itu setelah tak ada satu _pun_ diantara mereka yang kembali berbicara.

" _Ne_ Hyung?"

"Maafkan Jimin _ne_? Maafkan semua perbuatan menyakitkan yang telah diperbuat oleh Jimin padamu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Bahkan tanpa Hyung atau Jimin meminta maaf aku sudah memaafkannya. Hyung tenang saja." Balas Yoongi dengan senyum yang terbit di wajah manisnya.

"Kau memang baik seperti apa yang dikatakan Jimin padaku Yoon. Tak heran jika Jimin bertekuk lutut padamu."

Yoongi tak membalas ucapan dari sosok yang dipanggil Hyung olehnya. Hanya terdengar suara tawa yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau merindukannya Yoon?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Sangat Hyung. Aku sangat merindukannya, bahkan aku berasa ingin mati karena terlalu merindukannya."

"Jimin juga sangat merindukanmu Yoon."

"Benarkah?" Balas Yoongi tidak yakin dengan ketika mendengar jika Jimin merindukannya. "Jika memang dia merindukanku kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku Seokjin Hyung?" Lanjut Yoongi.

"Karena Jimin tidak bisa Yoon." Balas Seokjin lirih.

"Aku mengerti Hyung. Tidak usah diteruskan."

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengeri apapun." Sanggah Seokjin cepat.

"Maka katakan padaku supaya aku bisa mengerti Hyung." Balas Yoongi.

"A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Yoon."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Balas Yoongi sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa meninggalkan Seokjin seorang diri. Menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Suatu saat kau akan tau _semua_ nya Yoongi-ah. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya." Balas Seokjin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Yoongi dapat mendengar suaranya, karena saat ini Yoongi sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Beruntung suasana di sungai Han terlihat sepi sehingga tidak mengundang perhatian dari sekitar.

Dan Yoongi tentu saja mendengar perkataan Seokjin, tetapi dirinya tidak berniat untuk membalas. Karena baginya percuma saja membalas, hanya akan membuka luka lama yang telah Yoongi hapus secara perlahan. Tidak ingin jika luka itu akan mucul kembali ke permukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- o0o -

 _So goodbye,_

 _Don't cry and smile_

\- o0o -

Yoongi berlarian di lorong yang terasa jauh di matanya. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari kakak lelaki pemuda yang dicintainya, Yoongi langsung ke tempat yang tertera dalam pesan yang dikirimkan Seokjin untuknya.

Bahkan belum genap satu minggu dirinya dikejutkan dengan pertemuannya dengan Seokjin, sekarang Yoongi semakin dibuat terkejut sekaligus ketakutan setengah mati ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Seokjin untuknya.

Terus berlari agar cepat sampai tempat tujuannya, mengabaikan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir orang-orang yang ditabraknya dan mengabaikan rasa lelah kakinya yang meronta untuk diistirahatkan. Namun seolah Yoongi tidak perduli terhadap itu semua, yang ada dipikirannya adalah secepat mungkin sampai di tempat pemuda yang dicintainya berada.

Ketika nomer yang tertera di depan pintu sesuai dengan pesan singkat yang diterimanya, Yoongi berhenti sejenak guna mengatur nafasnya yang seperti hampir habis, lalu membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Dan _liquid_ bening jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahannya, _liquid_ bening yang membentuk anak sungai di pipinya ketika pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Tanpa bisa Yoongi tahan, tubuhnya jatuh merosot begitu saja di lantai yang dingin ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang sungguh membuat hati Yoongi hancur. Bahkan lebih hancur ketika melihat Jimin tanpa selehai busana yang menempel pada tubuhnya dengan wanita yang terbaring pasrah di bawah kuasanya.

Pemandangan di depannya,

Dimana sosok Park Jimin terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

Sosok Park Jimin yang terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang yang menempel pada tubuh yang dulunya kekar, yang Yoongi yakini sebagai penompang hidup pemuda yang dicintainya.

Sosok Park Jimin dengan tubuh ringkih dan kurus, berbeda sekali dengan sosok Park Jimin yang dikenalnya selama ini.

Sosok Park Jimin yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur tanpa dapat melakukan apapun.

Pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya benar-benar membuat Yoongi hancur berkeping-keping.

Seokjin yang memang sejak tadi berada di kamar Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi, membantu Yoongi untuk bangkit berdiri dan membantu Yoongi berjalan hingga sampai di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh Jimin.

Yoongi langsung menggenggam tangan Jimin yang tidak tertancap selang infus. Mengecup tangan itu sambil terus memanggil nama sosok yang saat ini menutup kedua matanya, berharap jika panggilannya dapat memuat kedua mata itu terbuka.

Dan benar saja, sosok itu membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya memanggil namanya. Membuka matanya dengan perlahan, lalu menoleh ke arah samping ketika merasakan seseorang menggenggap tangannya.

Tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya. Berusaha menghapus _liquid_ bening yang terus keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Ja-ngan me-na-ngis." Pinta Jimin dengan suara yang teramat pelan. Bahkan Jimin membutuhkan tenaga eksta untuk dapat mengatakannya.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya semakin banyak mengeluarkan air matanya. Tidak sanggup jika melihat seseorang yang dicintainya kesakitan seperti ini. Lebih baik dirinya yang merasakan sakit daripada harus melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan.

"Ma-afkan a-ku." Jimin berucap dengan terbata.

"A-ku men-cin-tai-mu. Sa-ngat men-cin-tai-mu."

"Se-la-mat ting-gal." Lanjutnya.

Tepat setelah Jimin mengatakan hal itu, kedua matanya mulai menutup secara perlahan dan terdengar bunyi nyaring dari monitor di sisi lain di samping ranjang milik Jimin.

Monitor yang menampilkan sebuah garis lurus.

Membuat Yoongi menangis keras ketika melihat itu semua. Berteriak memanggil nama sang terkasih seolah dapat membangunkan sosok itu seperti sebelumnya. Namun ketika segerombol orang berbaju putih menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Yoongi semakin menangis keras dan semakin berteriak memanggil nama Jimin.

Segerombolan orang itu ikut meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, ketika melihat betapa hancurnya seseorang saat ditinggal pergi _selamanya_ oleh orang yang dicintai segenap jiwa raganya.

Seokjin _pun_ ikut menangis keras saat kehilangan adik lelaki satu-satunya di dunia ini. Menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak becus menjaga adik lelaki satu-satunya itu. Salah satu dari segerombolan orang berbaju putih menghampiri sosok Seokjin yang terduduk di lantai sambil terisak dengan keras.

Memeluk sosok itu untuk menenangkan rasa sakit dan kehilangannya sambil terus berucap "Maafkan aku," yang membuat Seokjin semakin terisak keras.

 _Min Yoongi telah kehilangkan cintanya untuk selamanya._

 _Walaupun Yoongi telah mempertahankan cintanya, namun dirinya tetap kehilangan cintanya karena garis takdirnya di kehidupan ini adalah kehilangan cintanya._

.

.

.

 _Jimin sakit Yoon. Datanglah ke rumah sakit Asan Medical Centre kamar VIP nomer 07 jika kau memang ingin bertemu dengan Jimin._

 _Jimin sekarat._

 _\- Seokjin Hyung -_

.

.

.

.

.

\- END -

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hai, I'm back dengan cerita yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Niatnya hanya ingin mengenang Jonghyun dengan mendengarkan karyanya tapi justru ada ide dan muncullah cerita ini._**

 ** _Saya tahu masih terdapat banyak kekurangan di tulisan saya ini, tapi saya akan berusaha memberbaikinya sebaik mungkin… maaf jika terdapat kalimat yang tidak dimengerti, terdapat typos, dan terdapat kekurangan lainnya._**

 ** _Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya dear! Karana sejujurnya ketika saya sudah publis tulisan yang saya buat terkadang masih kurang dengan hasilnya. Saya merasa masih terdapat kekurangan ditulisan saya, tapi tidak tau dimana telak kurangnya wkwkwk. Jadi saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun._**

 ** _Love ya! See you next story! Bye!_**

 ** _20.12.2018_**

 ** _\- Romana -_**

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

.

.

.

\- o0o -

 _In rough trails, I collapse_

\- o0o -

 _Dunianya hancur ketika dirinya difonis oleh seseorang yang duduk depannya jika dirinya mengidap kanker otak stadium tiga. Ingin menyalahkan seseorang dengan keadaan yang dialaminya, namun dirinya tersadar jika tidak dapat menyalahkan apapun atas keadaan yang menimpanya._

 _Keluar dari ruangan itu dan berniat keluar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dari beban yang sedang ditanggungnya dengan menyelusuri tepian sungai Han, namun dirinya dibuat jatuh terpesona dengan keindahan yang tersaji di depannya._

 _Dimana terdapat pemuda putih mungil dengan senyum indah yang merekah dari belah bibirnya ketika bermain dengan anjingnya yang berwarna cokelat. Melupakan beban yang sedang ditanggungnya. Dan ketika kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua matanya semakin membuat dirinya jatuh ke dalam pesona keindahan yang melekat pada pemuda itu._

 _Dirinya mencoba mendekati pemuda itu, mendekatinya dengan tujuan menjadikan miliknya. Tidak memperdulikan keadaanya yang semakin memburuk. Tapi dirinya menyembunyikannya dengan apik dari pemuda itu, sehingga pemuda yang dicintainya tidak mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Karena yang terpenting untuk sekarang adalah menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan kenangan indah yang diukirnya bersama orang yang dicintainya._

 _Hingga saat dimana memiliki pemuda manis itu namun dengan kondisinya semakin memburuk. Membuatnya harus memilih antara mempertahankan cintanya atau melepakan cintanya. Dan dirinya sudah cukup paham dengan kondisinya, sehingga mengharusannya untuk melepaskan cintanya._

 _Membuat dirinya menjadi lelaki brengsek di hadapan orang yang dicintainya, walaupun di dalam hatinya menjerit pilu ketika melihat rasa sakit, rasa kecewa, dan hancurnya orang yang dicintainya._

 _Dirinya melakukan hal itu semua agar orang yang dicintainya melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal brengsek tersebut dan menginginkan orang yang dicintainya berada di sampingnya untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang tersisa di dunia ini_.

\- o0o -

 _When I close my eyes,_

 _I feel your breath_

 _Now,_

 _I can smile_

\- o0o -

 _Dalam keadaan yang tak mampu melakukan apapun diriku masih mencintaimu._

 _Hanya mampu terduduk di kursi roda tanpa bisa berlari seperti dulu. Bahkan berjalan pun diriku tak mampu melakukannya._

 _Dan dalam keadaan sekarat pun diriku dapat merasakan suara nafasmu di sampingku. Merasakan jika kau masih tetap hidup di dunia ini, walaupun mungkin sebentar lagi diriku yang akan pergi dari dunia ini._

 _Namun ingat dan percayalah, diriku menunggumu di dunia selanjutnya. Bahkan dalam kehidupanku yang selanjutnya, diriku akan tetap terus mencintaimu. Mencintaimu hingga kehidupanku berakhir. Jadi tetaplah mencintaiku karena diriku akan terus mencintaimu._

 _Diriku akan menunggumu, selalu menunggumu._

 _Dan sekarang aku bisa tersenyum setelah melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya di dunia ini, dan mengatakan perasaanku jika diriku sangat mencintaimu._


End file.
